100 Words
by insomniac412
Summary: Exactly 100-word, one-shot drabbles on friendship and love in different situations. Alex and Piper, Nicky and Lorna, more characters in future chapters. Mostly AU/Canon Divergence AU. Enjoy!
1. Games

**Author's note: Hey! This is my first attempt at posting here. These are going to be short one-shots each chapter. Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **This first one is Piper attending Alex's varsity basketball games.**

You watch all her games.

The way she handles the ball like a feather.

How she shoots it with the grace of a dove taking flight.

Her sweat trickling down her forehead to the base of her neck, under the navy jersey that she wears like a second skin.

You inhale deeply and clench your fists - and another part southward - when she takes a sip of water, pouring the rest down her head.

She lifts her head, scanning her eyes through the crowd for you.

Your eyes meet.

Suddenly, there is a whole new ball game waiting to be played.


	2. Fundamentals of Nutrition

**If anyone is reading this, please do leave a review! I really need to improve my writing and criticism is very much welcome!**

 **Piper is late for her last class of the day with Alex**

"Chapman, you're late," Professor Mendoza reprimanded me as I rushed into class.

One late mark for my Fundamentals of Nutrition course, not bad.

But then my eyes land on the only person I have been longing to see all day.

Butterflies. Everywhere.

As I take my seat, Alex glances towards the professor then back at me.

My longing increases tenfold, as with that somehow infuriatingly smug smirk that makes my heart skip a beat she whispers,

"Why do we even bother sitting in this class when we both know that you possess the _most_ _nutritious_ food I could ever eat?"


	3. La Loca

**Hey! Thanks for those who left a review. I know each chapter is short, I'm a bit particular about the technicality of the term 'drabble' so I really want to write these in exactly 100 words. I even count them manually because word check sometimes fails me. Anyway, thanks to whoever is still reading this, leave a review!**

 **Missing the person you love the most**

I miss her. Everyday I wake up and there is this hollow pit carved out in my most inner being.

All I wanted was for us to ride this out together, you know? I mean, Jesus, who wouldn't want to be with her?

Go ahead, call me crazy. I'm an addict needing my high. Whenever I close my eyes, I dream of those deep red luscious lips and those soulful, piercing eyes that can see right through me.

I told her I love her. She told me she's pregnant.

Fucking Vinny.

Maybe I should be called Nicky _La Loca_ too.


	4. We'll keep trying

**I guess the challenge of writing these is the brevity they require. By the way, I just discovered the horizontal line in formatting. Wow.**

 **Thank you to the kind readers who left a comment/review!** **:)**

* * *

 _I can_ _'t have children…_

I look away, not quite able to meet her eyes.

 _You heard the doctor. I_ _'m over 35, in my condition it's going to be difficult now._

Seeing the love of my life, shoulders slumped, lips quivering, eyes glazed with tears, is breaking my heart.

 _Al? I_ _'m so sorry. Please s_ _ay something._

I'm shaken out of my thoughts as tears are now flowing freely from both our eyes.

 _Hey, kid?_ She looks up at me, so small and afraid.

 _Difficult doesn_ _'t mean impossible, right? We'll keep trying._

A glimmer of hope shines through her.

 _We_ _'ll keep trying._


	5. Tranquility

**As usual, I would love to know your thoughts. To the guest who requested some Vauseman sexy times, I'll see what I can do. No promises, though. :)**

* * *

Tranquility.

That is the word Piper chooses amidst the chaos of their passionate, volatile, pandemonic love affair. One built on truth and lies, pleasure and misery, tenderness and ruthlessness.

Many times she has thought of walking away and leaving this life to start a journey towards a destination she is unsure of.

But when she looks into Alex's eyes - seeing the fire inside her burning with nothing but love and passion - she can only feel peace and calm, like she is right where she should be. A love like no other.

Alex is a picture of tranquility.

Alex is home.


	6. Mamochka

**So many natural disasters and tragedies have happened the past weeks. Stay safe everyone!**

* * *

Red has always been overprotective of her daughters, especially the wild haired, loud mouthed, pain in the ass, Nicky.

It is arduous whenever Nicky approaches her - head down, holding back tears and barely keeping up a strong facade while gazing longingly at that petite brunette across the room.

 _"Come talk to your mamochka."_

She comes up with some bullshit excuse for her behavior, but Red knows.

Seeing her child heartbroken is the most difficult part of being a mother.

 _"_ _Thanks ma, you always make me feel better._ _"_

Nicky smiles.

After everything, that is all a mother can really hope for.


	7. Perfect

**This chapter follows Chapter 4. Please read that one first if you haven't yet. :)**

* * *

"Al?"

No answer.

"ALEX!"

Still nothing.

"ALEEEEX!"

Sounds of footsteps pounding up the stairs could be heard until it stopped right outside the door and Alex burst in, panting.

"You okay, Pipes? What happened?"

Piper took a moment to observe her lover. She was wearing a Ramones shirt and sweatpants, smelling of roasted tomatoes and chicken broth. Worry filled her eyes.

"Piper? What's wrong, babe? Sorry it took me so long, I had to check the oven."

"Oh, baby. Everything is perfect."

Alex's face scrunched up in confusion until she saw what Piper was holding in her hand.

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Secret Santa

**Not everyone liked the Alex/Nicky Secret Santa interaction, but I thought it was weirdly charming! They're definitely great as friends, though.**

 **This one is based on the aftermath of that.**

* * *

I am so fucked.

I knew it once I saw Nicky in the dorms last night. Her eyes were filled with anger, bursting of indifference. So far from the person I grew to love.

Wait, love?

No, no. The sex was good. Great, even. I mean it is Nicky. But it wasn't love. Better yet, it wasn't _her_.

I love Piper. But she loves Larry. Loved? I don't even know anymore.

"Why do you always have to go running back to her?" Nicky asked me.

God, if she only knew.

I have been asking myself the same thing every night.


	9. Ditch Holly

**To the guest requesting some Vauseman sexy times, I'm still working on that. If you have an account on this site, do send me a PM if you have any ideas. This one is just a little teaser. :)**

 **Prompts are always welcome. Leave a review or a private message. Thank you to anyone still reading this!**

* * *

"Give it back!"

"No, Piper! You haven't been paying attention, I just want to..."

"POLLY! GIVE. IT. BACK."

The blonde was trying to will her best friend to return her phone without causing a scene at the restaurant.

They have been there for less than an hour and Piper has been laughing and smiling at her phone, causing Polly to snatch it from her delicate fingers.

"OH MY GOD, PIPER. Take this filth away from me."

Piper bit her lip, blushing profusely.

Alex Vause. Naked as the day she was born.

 _"Why don't you ditch Holly and come play, kid?"_


	10. Exes

This isn't a break up.

We're just exes, who happened to bump into each other in the middle of the overcrowded grocery store before Thanksgiving.

Awkward, civil greetings were exchanged.

 _Civil_ gradually turned into monthly coffee dates, weekly drinks, daily calls and now here we are.

Cold nights turned into fiery, carnal rendezvous.

It was clear from the beginning we just wanted a break, an escape from the loneliness of the world.

 _"Sorry Al, I can't do this anymore. Someone is bound to get hurt."_

This isn't a break up. So why the hell does it hurt so damn much?


	11. Damn, those lips

**Hey there! Thank you to those still reading this! Leave a comment/review if you can. I've been losing my inspiration to write for the past month, so criticism is always welcome (and much needed).**

 **This chapter follows chapters 4 and 7. Please read those first. :)**

* * *

Damn, those lips.

Luscious, velvety, soft. Melting into mine.

The taste of flaming hot peppers and sweet vanilla.

Hot breaths filling the air, gasping and moaning.

Sounds of love and longing, of ecstasy and pure, unbridled passion.

Clothes now strewn all over the floor, I feel myself yearning for her touch. Long, skilled fingers caressing me in a manner no one else has ever done.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

 _Stop talking. Touch me. Caress me. Love me._

"I felt him."

"What?"

"He moved, Pipes. I felt him!"

She has the biggest smile on her face.

 _I know, baby. I know._


End file.
